Why can't you just be in love with me
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Ichigo has her parents out for the weekend, she has been cheated on and she feels lonely as ever, she wants Kisshu but believes that he would never come back for her, guess who shows up. Plus a unexpected surprise to appear. What will happen to Ichigo. LEMON, PLEASE REVIEW


It was a silent night, my parents were out and weren't coming back until Monday, yay, 2 days all to myself, what could be better. I imagined this to be so exciting, but instead I just sat on my bed thinking, thinking about those times when Kisshu and the other aliens were around.

Mint told me that Kisshu was alive and he went back to his home planet so it could be rebuilt and so their environment problems could be solved. Nothing was the same anymore, nothing, it was lonely here without Kisshu nagging at me to come with him to a world with just the two of you, that really gave me some weird thoughts.

Aoyama-kun went to England, we were having a hard time having a long distance relationship but I kind of worked out, until the day when I rang and it sounded like he was with a girl, you know together alone. I was heart broken, I shouted down the phone telling him I never wanted to see him again and slammed the phone down, I cried for days but I didn't tell anyone why.

Ryou said that we didn't have to work at the cafe anymore, he said that he would call us if it was time and he took Masha away because I didn't need him anymore, but I'm still a mew mew, I'm still a bloody cat.

The truth is that I actually want to see Kisshu, but I really don't, it's confusing and I fear that I might have fallen for him through the last 10 seconds I saw him alive in my arms dying. He told me that he loved me and usually someone speaks the truth when they are about to die, Lettuce hadn't been the same either, nor Pudding, we all had to say goodbye to someone we cared about. I just lay there not doing anything apart from thinking about Kisshu and what his life might be like now, it has been 5 years and by now he must be happy and found a girl to make him happy and actually do as he asked, I always liked being hard to get.

I could just make out his smile but over the years I am starting to forget, I just closed my eyes before I heard a twig snap, "Kisshu?" I said as I ran to the window, it wasn't, it was just that stupid fat cat that used to stack me holding onto the tree for dear life.

I turned back to my bed and sat down, "your being stupid Ichigo, Kisshu would never come back for you, ha, he has moved on and probably forgotten about you, oh well-nya" I spoke to myself. I lied down on my bed not bothering to get changed into my pyjamas and closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my face and fell asleep.

As I slept, I didn't realise that I was being watched, a dark figure flouting in the sky with the moon in the back round, the face was being shadowed but there was a smile, "she still remembers me" said the figure before it disappeared into thin air with a ripple.

I woke up at about 5:00 and couldn't get back to sleep, I felt off, like something was missing, or someone was being missed, "Kisshu..." I said depressed and then shacked my head, "no, I will not think about him, from now on I shall forget him, he's not coming back, just remember that Ichigo". I felt like I was going crazy, I couldn't take it anymore, there was nothing left for me in this world, all the other mew mews were away and not coming back for weeks, all of them, really?

I had no job, right now no friends, I felt lonely as ever, I couldn't sleep and the only thing special about me was that I am a cat. It was still dark outside and I felt like I needed a walk, I went out not even bothering to put a coat on and regretting it, but I didn't care, my life was worse.

"Hey, koneko-chan" spoke a voice, a very familiar voice, I turned round and saw no one, it must have been my imagination, I kept on walking until something slammed me against the wall and kissed me. From that kiss I knew who it was and I kissed back, I realised what I was doing and pushed him away,

"Kisshu" I said,

"yo, how have you been kitten" he said. I said nothing and didn't meet his gace, "I know you have been missing me Ichigo so don't deny it, last night I saw you shoot you head out of the window hoping it was me. Why do you do this, I know you want me, but in a way you don't, this doesn't make sense" he closed his eyes in confusion and I looked at him. "Ichigo?",

"Nani?" I said,

"Why can't you just be in love with me, Ichigo?" he spoke, that reminded me of a song,

"Why can't you just be in love with me?

Why can't you just see who I am?" I thought. I looked down thinking why I couldn't,

"because we are enemies, Kisshu" he shot his eyes open,

"we were never enemies, Ichigo, you may have foiled my plans but I still loved you, and I hated that you were with that blue knight guy". Well that brought back bad memories,

"um, we broke up Kisshu, I phoned him while he was having sex with another women, besides what are you doing here?" I asked.

"That bastard, he shall pay, oh and I came back for you, I never forgot about you and the girls on my planet weren't as great as you" that really made me blush, he grabbed my chin, "I shall never do anything like that to you, Ichigo". Before I could say anything he was glued to my mouth and pushing me against the wall, moaned in pleasure and I granted him entrance to my mouth, our tongues met and we both gasped but we continued. I broke apart and we were both panting,

"want to say at my house tonight? My parents aren't in" I asked, he grabbed my wrist,

"perfect" he pulled a devilish smile and before I knew it we were in my room on my bed with him on top. He kissed me all over my neck, finally in 5 years I felt complete, he started to tug on my shirt and remove it revealing my bra. Kisshu kissed down my chest and made me moan, I saw a smile on his face, I slowly took off his shirt and started to kiss down his chest too, which made him moan. He couldn't take it anymore, he ripped off my bra with his sharp nail and began to suck my breasts, all though this felt like heaven, something felt wrong. I pulled him apart and he looked at me confused, "I don't know Kisshu, in a way I love you and I always have, but I don't know" I said. Before I knew it I was being pinned to the wall,

"WHY?" shouted Kisshu, I could see that he was building tears in his eyes, "DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, WHY ICHIGO, WHY". Now I was getting hurt, I didn't want to see this but I knew what I had done, I knew what had to be done.

I saw his eyes closed and knew this was the right moment, I lend towards him and kissed him, he gasped in surprise but didn't pull away, he kisses me back and held me so tight that I could hardly breathe. He pressed me against the wall making sure I couldn't escape, I think my heart skipped a beat, we didn't pull apart for about 10 minutes.

We were both panting and Kisshu laid me back on the bed, he undid my trousers and his too. He looked at me lovingly and started to bite my neck, I moaned and Kisshu laughed, he took my pants off and his and positioned himself.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded holding onto him and he thrusted inside of me, I screamed like I was in hell, thank god my parents were out. Kisshu looked at me waiting for me to give the 'OK' signal, I nodded and he started to move slowly while kissing me. The pain started to fade away and it was replaced with pleasure, I kissed him back and he started to move faster and faster, harder and harder. I began to move with him and he went down to my neck and breasts, we stayed like this for about an hour and we cummed a few times.

We cummed one more time and shouted out each others names, Kisshu laid onto of me for a while, while I hugged him waiting for our breathing to go down.

He got off of me and laid beside me and got the bed sheets, "night, kitten" he said and kissed me on the forehead as I fell asleep in his arms knowing that I was complete.


End file.
